rvbfandomcom-20200213-history
Red vs. Blue: Recreation
Red vs. Blue: Recreation is a full Red vs. Blue series created by Rooster Teeth Productions. It is a direct sequel to Red vs. Blue: Relocated. The first episode aired June 15, 2009 with new episodes being released each Monday at 9PM CST, of which there will be nineteen total. Chronologically, this is the seventh overall season of RVB. Characters Blue Team *Caboose (19 episodes) *Church (6 episodes) *Tex (trailer) *Tucker (8 episodes) Red Team *Grif (19 episodes) *Sarge (19 episodes) *Simmons (17 episodes) *Donut (15 episodes) *Lopez (12 episodes) Others *Washington (5 episodes) *The Chairman (3 episodes) *C.T. (9 episodes) *Smith (6 episodes) *The Meta (6 episodes) Plot Summary Trailer * Airdate: June 09, 2009 The trailer begins with Simmons spying on Caboose's mysterious goings-on. Caboose first blows up his own barricade, then lights himself on fire. Simmons reports back, but meanwhile Sarge and Grif are bickering. It is revealed that the entire Red Team is alive, including the unconscious/comatose Donut. Church is revealed to be present, in a solid white form, lamenting about being dead. Tex appears at his side, asking, "What are you gonna do about it, Church?" As he watches Caboose run around on fire, he continues to lament. He then sarcastically thanks Tex for her wisdom. :Main article: Red vs. Blue: Recreation trailer Chapter 1: "Don't Get Me Started" * Airdate: June 15, 2009 The first scene shows Donut still unconscious, and Epsilon with Tex's body, the main plot is the Reds planning to attack Caboose. Grif tries to convince Sarge not to attack Caboose until they have tried all their equipment. Simmons and Sarge think otherwise. They quarrel for some time, until Sarge calls command. They say they have no records on any Blues, because the Red Team erased the data on them in Reconstruction. At the end Caboose then says he is getting parts from the ship. His current activities are still unknown. :Main article: Don't Get Me Started Chapter 2: "Free Refills" * Airdate: June 22, 2009 The Chapter starts with Caboose presumably talking to Epsilon in the blue base and Sarge looking feverishly for Grif. Once found, Sarge ask Grif where Simmons is, to which Grif answer's to Holo-Chamber. Simmons is shown in the Holo-Chamber talking to Sarge who seems oddly nice. Then Sarge is seen in the background of Simmons asking Simmons what he's doing. Simmons shuts off the other Sarge (which is a Holographic version of Sarge.) and is told to go up to the meeting because Sarge needs someone to agree with him. Sarge, Grif, and Simmons have a meeting with Grif, oddly, agreeing with Sarge because his plan to wait for Command to find out about the Blues means less work. Sarge snaps at Simmons for disagreeing with him and thanks Grif, much to everyone's surprise, Sarge then states that they need to get ready for the future battle and get Donut back on his feet. When the Reds look to where Donut was lying they are surprised to see no-one there. It flashes over to Blue Base with Caboose still talking and then Donut appearing behind him. :Main article: Free Refills Chapter 3: "Visiting Hours" * Airdate: June 29, 2009 :Main article: Visiting Hours The episode begins with Sarge leading the Reds on a frantic search for Donut. Meanwhile, in Blue base an exhausted Donut asking to talk to Church. Caboose attempts to explain his background but Donut just wonders how long he was asleep for. He needed to know since he has a message to relay to Church: that Tucker is trapped in the sand and needs help. Caboose, fails to understand, perceiving the message as "this and;" Donut then collapses deliriously to the ground. Meanwhile Sarge and the Reds approaches Blue Base trying to get Donut back. In his negotiations with Caboose, Sarge says that Donut would never talk to the Blues (about Red Team's secrets). Caboose, however, takes his words literally and says that Donut has already spoken. Sarge then reveals several of his team's secrets, such as the new holo-simulation chamber, and his designs for a new warthog. Simmons, frustrated by his superior's stupidity decides to wait under a tree while Grif eggs on Sarge. After demanding cookies from the Reds, Caboose breaks off the negotiations for his prisoner. He then reveals what happened to a very confused Donut. Chapter 4: "Catching Up" * Airdate: July 6, 2009 :Main article: Catching Up The episode begins with Donut's debriefing with the Councilor, as seen in Reconstruction. The Councilor is quite confused by many of Donut's statements, such as his "lightish red armor" and a claim that he had traveled forward in time after the events in Sidewinder. Once he had finished Donut was then transfered to a new base where he found a distress recoding by Tucker, seeking Church. He then told Caboose that is how he wound up in Valhalla. Caboose reveals that he intends to use the Epsilon AI, along with parts from Tex's body and Sheila to create a new best friend, however, he's only succeeded in lighting himself on fire. He tells Donut that he got Epsilon during his big adventure and thinks that Agent Washington might be able to help. Caboose manages to call him, however, Wash is an inmate in a UNSC Maximum Security Detention Facility. The show ends with Washington informing his guard that he has the missing piece to the commander's puzzle. Chapter 5: "Local Host" * Airdate: July 13, 2009 :Main article: Local Host The chapter begins with Caboose and Donut realizing Washington has ended the transmission. After abjectly reminding Caboose of the holo room in red base, Donut returns to his teammates, who are in the canyon, debating on the next course of action. The Reds return to base were Sarge and Grif debrief Donut while Lopez and Simmons work on the jeep. Caboose decides to sneak into the holo room with Epsilon to work on the design of the 'new church'. He does this by hiding in a box then walks through the outside of the red base, with only Grif noticing him. Caboose manages to get into the holo-room with Epsilon, who's container begins to hum more and more loudly, until a warping noise (indicative of a hologram activating) is heard and a voice (most likely Caboose) says in a suprised tone "It's You." Chapter 6: "One New Message" * Airdate: July 27, 2009 :Main article: One New Message Epsilon's storage unit suddenly opens up, and the figure of Delta is seen. He explains that Epsilon chose this form because Delta was the main source of information from Caboose's stories. Delta asks Caboose for his help on a mission; specifically, he asks Caboose to take him to the source of energy that Donut had previously mentioned, and also where Tucker is supposed to be, so they can punish those who harmed Alpha. Delta states that they must find it themselves because Washington doesn't trust Epsilon and Caboose constantly fails at building a new body for Epsilon, explicitly remembering the fires. Caboose agrees to go on this mission. As Delta disappears, the Reds arrive and Caboose tells them that he is leaving to get Tucker. Grif volunteers to go with him so that he can ensure Command acknowledges the Blues exist. Sarge decides to go as well, but Simmons chooses to stay behind with Donut and offer 'logistical support'. Chapter 7: "Bon Voyage" * Airdate: August 3, 2009 :Main article: Bon Voyage Outside the Red Base the team of Caboose, Sarge, and Grif prepare to leave for Donut's given coordinates while Grif questions the capabilities of their new jeep. After they leave, Simmons informs Donut and Lopez that he is going to blow up Blue Base. After he is gone for a long while Donut decides to go check on him. Meanwhile after stopping at a number of bathroom breaks for Caboose the team arrives in the desert, only to be told to vacate over an intercom. This follows with a warning that they've driven into a mine field. The scene cuts out and while Caboose and Sarge question whether or not you can own a field, just as an explosion is heard. Chapter 8: "Directions" *Airdate: August 10, 2009 :Main article: Directions Simmons continues on his unauthorized mission to blow up blue base, but discovers Caboose's project and remarks that the reason the war is at a stand still is because "everyone is building stupid robots". Lopez, who had been listening in, is subsequently offended and is reluctant to supply Simmons with explosives. A mysterious voice over an intercom tries to help coordinate Sarge, Grif and Caboose through the mine field, but has difficulty navigating with Sarge, Grif, and Caboose's stupidity. Grif eventually says "fuck it" and runs with Sarge and Caboose following. The voice on the intercom says it will probably be best if they just keep running. Explosions are heard in the background. Chapter 9: "My House, From Here" *Airdate: August 17, 2009 :Main article: My house, from here Sarge and Grif escape the mind field only to crash their jeep into the vehicle of the man who was helping them. It is then revealed that Caboose was blown up by a mine and died. Sarge and Grif hold a moment of silence for the fallen blue, until he falls from the sky unharmed. Sarge critisizes God's work for not only letting Caboose live, but not killing Grif as well. The man who was helping them tells them that they were in a classified digging site, before his partner arrives, who is revealed to be an alien similar to the one that impregnated Tucker. Sarge, Grif, and Caboose are even more shocked to learn that the alien is trying to help them. At Command, Washington is escorted to the commander who is revealed to be the Chairman, and who states that they "have alot to talk about". Chapter 10: "Lay of the Land" *Airdate: August 24, 2009 :Main article: Lay of the Land The Chapter begins with Simmons about to blow-up Blue Base, but Donut tells him that Caboose has the Epsilon AI, something he was supposed to give back to Command. Simmons then tries to contact Sarge to tell him about this, but is only able to get static. Lopez stats that it may be Sarge's radio that is broken. Back with Sarge, Grif and Caboose, the Unknown Man telling Sarge, Grif and Caboose that they are in a Military dig site. He then explains that all the Humans need to be paired with Alien partners at the dig site because of a treaty they signed. Grif then points out that they can't leave because they crashed their jeep. The Unknown Man then tells them they can stay long enough to fix the jeep, but can only scavenge parts from a specific area. This causes Grif and Sarge to become suspicious. After they walk off, Smith asks The Unknown Man if he thinks they know anything. He says he doesn't think so, then tells Smith to go back to the Temple and that he'll "Take care of these idiots". The camera then zooms to a far away part of the site where several dead humans and aliens are hidden. Chapter 11: "Dumb Cop, Bad Cop" *Airdate: August 31, 2009 :Main article: Dumb Cop, Bad Cop Sarge and Grif scavenge for a radio, but learn that all of them either dont work or have been removed from the vehicles. Caboose decides to try and fix the radio, but Grif asks him how he plans to do that when the radio isnt even there. After realizing he is talking to Caboose, he drops the subject. Caboose starts talking to Epsilon, which starts making a loud noise. Sarge and Grif ask what he is doing just as the elephant driver aproaches. At Valhalla, Lopez builds two motorcycles for Simmons and Donut so that they can meet up with Sarge and the others. Simmons notices Donut is missing and goes to meet him, destroying one of the motorcycles in the process. Lopez says he built two just because he knew that would happen. Back at Sandtrap, the elephant driver identifies himself as C.T. and becomes annoyed when Grif and Sarge continue interrogating him. Noticing Caboose is missing, C.T. threatens to kill Grif is Sarge doesnt tell him where Caboose went, but Grif says he couldnt have picked the worst person to threaten as Sarge does nothing. An alarm is heard in the distance, Grif says that its most likely Caboose and C.T. orders them up the hill. Chapter 12: "Well Hello" *Airdate: September 07, 2009 :Main article: Well Hello Donut is cleaning up Blue Base and gets a suprise visit from The Meta. Not being with the others when they fought The Meta, Donut thinks he is a new recruit for the blue team, and is unaware how much trouble he is really in. The Meta attemps to kill Donut, but Donut survives purely on dumb luck of steping out of the way when attack, not realizing the Meta is trying to kill him. Simmons arrives at Blue Base looking for Donut, and Donut replies that the blue's have a new recruit. Simmons comes in to see for himself, and seeing the Meta, yells "OH ****! Welcome-to-the-neighborhood" and runs away. Back at Sandtrap, C.T. takes Sarge and Grif to the top of the hill where Caboose is surrounded by the other members of the dig team. C.T. believes Caboose and the reds are trying to stop them from doing what ever it is they're doing and threatens to kill them if they dont start talking. Epsilon starts making noise and a mysterious door to a temple opens up. C.T. and the dig team suddenly rush at the open door with C.T. yelling not to let what ever is in the cave escape and to keep the door open. The dig site members are killed off one by one and the mysterious shooter reveals himself to be Tucker, and tells Caboose and the Reds to head for cover. Chapter 13: "Called Up" *Airdate: September 14, 2009 :Main article: Called Up The episode begins with Washington talking to The Chairman. Washington states that he doesnt know who he is, but The Chairman knows everything about him. The Chairman reveals that Washington has been arrested for treason and destruction of military property (the AIs). Washington tells Chairman that the Epsilon AI is still intact and he will give it to him if he is released from custody. The Chairman agrees to these terms and aparently escorts him to Valhalla, where all we see is Simmons being chaised by The Meta who is firing his grenade launcher at him. At Sandtrap, Tucker closes the door to the temple and seals himself, Caboose, Sarge, and Grif inside. Tucker explains that the soldiers outside led by C.T. are pirates trying to steal an artifact from inside the temple that contains massive amounts of energy that could destroy the universe and then sell it to the highest bidder which Caboose describes as evil E-bay. Tucker tells them that he needs their help to defeat the soldiers and destroy the artifact(Because blowing up shit is awsome). Chapter 14: "The Installation" *Airdate: September 21, 2009 :Main Article: The Installation The episode begins with Tucker, Sarge, Grif, and Caboose inside the temple and Tucker explains that the four of them need to locate the artifact and destroy it before C.T. and his team can get it first. Suddenly, Caboose disappears and the others leave to search for him. At Valhalla, Simmons runs into Lopez and tells him that the Meta is after them. Lopez runs inside Red Base to get weapons while Simmons stays outside with a rocket launcher. When the Meta comes around the corner, Simmons shoots a rocket, but misses completely and destroys Lopez's motorcycle. As the Meta prepares to kill Simmons, Lopez returns and blasts the Meta away with his giant gun. Back at Sandtrap, Tucker and the reds continue looking for Caboose, and come across him talking to a mysterious voice. The voice is revealed to be Church, who appears to be inside a robotic orb (The monitor of the Installation) and does not appear to know who the other three are. As they stare silently, Caboose says he can explain everything. Chapter 15: "Watch the Flank" *Airdate: September 28, 2009 :Main Article: Watch the Flank The episode begins with Simmons and Lopez hiding in the base from the Meta, who is outside and it is revealed that his cloaking device has been disabled. Suddenly, Donut runs into the base, startling Simmons and Lopez. Lopez insists that they kill Donut and bury him in the back yard because he could be the Meta in disguise (though he may just be saying this so he can kill Donut). At Sandtrap, Caboose reveals that the floating orb is not really Church, but the Epsilon AI based on Church's memories. Caboose goes on to say that he's been telling Epsilon stories about everyone to help him remember them, but the stories prove to be inaccurate (like Sarge being captain of a pirate ship and Grif's name being spelled with two "f"s). As the episode ends, Epsilon tells the others that they need to work together to destroy the weapon in the temple or else a lot of people are going to die. Chapter 16: "Retention Deficit" *Airdate: October 5, 2009 :Main Article: Retention Deficit At the opening scene, Lopez, Simmons, and Donut realize they are out of ammo and contemplate their deaths. They also ponder the possibility that the Meta might have used a vehicle to get to Valhalla that they can escape in. Donut and Simmons consider leaving Lopez behind if the vehicle turns out too be too small to carry all of them. At the temple, Epsilon-Church tries to figure out all the functions of his new body by accessing his long-term memory while Caboose informs Tucker that doing that might be dangerous. Church accidentally turns off his short term memory and ensues in a nonsensical conversation with Caboose. During this, an explosion occurs and Tucker ascertains that the dig team has breached the temple. Chapter 17: "Trust Issues" *Airdate: October 12, 2009 :Main Article: Trust Issues At Valhalla, Simmons, Donut, and Lopez make a run for Blue base in order to steal the Meta's vehicle to escape. In the temple, Sarge and Grif discuss the latest developments concerning the Blue team. Tucker, Caboose and Epsilon-Church break into the conversation, just as an explosion goes off. Caboose accidentally fixes Church's short term memory by hitting him with his assault rifle. As two elite's storm the temple Sarge and Grif take one of them out. Church finds that he can uses telekinesis and then proclaims he is just like a superhero. He then loses control of his body and starts floating back into the temple again. Chapter 18: "Hang Time" *Airdate: October 19, 2009 :Main Article: Hang Time The episode begins with Sarge and Grif shooting at the dig team soldiers who are trying to enter the temple. Epsilon-Church comes around the corner and one of the aliens bows before him because the aliens believe him to be their ancient god. Church knocks the alien out, but then C.T. enters the temple with Smith and a soldier named Jones. C.T. stuns Epsilon-Church and steals him, which angers the aliens because they think Church is their god and they betray the dig team soldiers and start a civil war between the groups. C.T. escapes in a warthog with Church while Sarge, Grif, Caboose, Tucker, the soldiers, and the aliens follow behind. The chase ends with C.T. escaping and Grif, Sarge, Caboose, and Tucker stranded with the renegade soldiers. Chapter 19: "Think You Know Someone" *Airdate: October 26, 2009 :Main Article: Think You Know Someone The episode begins with Sarge, Grif, Caboose, and Tucker continuing their pursuit of CT and Church while Smith and the aliens close in from behind. CT manages to destroy the alien's vehicle but Tucker jumps in front of his warthog and destroys it with his energy sword, forcing a wounded CT to retreat. At Valhalla, Simmons, Donkey Kong and Mario who loves peach and is cheating on Daisy, and Lopez reach the Meta's warthog but are able to start it as the Meta closes in for the fart. Back at Sandbox, Tucker chases after CT, until CT corners him on top of the temple. As CT prepares to kill Tucker, Church appears and eats him with his laser nuts. Tucker, Church, Caboose, Sarge, and Grif gather on top of the temple where a swarm of aliens confront them. At Valhalla, Washington arrives and orders the Meta to stand down, revealing that they are working together. Wash then shoots, kills Lopez and mortally wounds Donut and then tells Simmons to give him the Epsilon AI. Washington then has a flashback to his meeting with the Chairman where he asks Wash what he will do if the blues decide not to give him Epsilon, to which Wash replies "What in the hell makes you think I'm going to ask for it?". Witch might lead to another season entirely. Trivia *The soldier in Chapter 18 says his name is pronounced "Joe-n-es" *In Chapter 19, CT quotes Church's famous quote "Oh, son of a--" as he is being killed. Category:Series